warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Maplestar
:Maplestar is a calico she-cat with amber eyes. Description Appearance : Maplestar is a smaller she-cat when compared to some. She is a skinny cat with thin shoulders and hips and this probably comes from some for of malnourishment from either her childhood or an earlier period of her life. The she-cat, however, has strong muscles in her front and back legs which sometimes confuses cats because of her distinctive thin build. Her tail is long and shorthaired like the rest of her, but, it does have a little more 'fluff' to it at the base at the tip. Maplestar has an apple-shaped head with small, but, tall ears that have deep nicks in them from previous fights. : Her pelt is described as calico which is where she has a tortoiseshell pattern but also has white grading on her body. In Maplestar's case, the white is found on her face, neck, front legs, belly, and her back feet. The tortoiseshell patterning is pitch black with bright, ginger patches mottled in where in some places stripes can be seen. The she-cat's pelt is primarily short and in some places appears longer like her elbows and her belly. Maplestar has an assortment of scars over her pelt, including three deep gashes on her muzzle from a recent fight. The leader has rich amber eyes which are almond shaped. Character : Skills : Maplestar is a cat who was named for her adaptability and how she presented well with a full skill set of a warrior. Her previous suffix of -fang implied that she was a cat who is reasonably skilled at both hunting and fighting. While she is good at both, she is preferable to her fighting skills. Like most FlameClan cats, she prides herself on her fighting skills and is a force to be reckoned with sometimes. While she is smaller than some, she is ferocious when it comes to battle and some describe her as a cat with no remorse depending on the situation. : Despite all this, Maplestar is considered a good and fair leader by her Clan. She holds their respect well and is known very well for how she speaks at Gatherings and any other places where she may run into the other Clan. The she-cat retains a calm and well-spoken voice at times of conflict, despite her known temper in battle. FlameClan holds her in high respects because they believe she best represents the mannerisms instilled by Ember, the Clan's founder. Biography Roleplay : Leadership :Lives ::Whitestar - Knowledge ::Unnamed warrior - Truth ::Sunpelt - Mentorship ::Sandpaw - Spirit ::Unnamed warrior - Energy ::Unnamed warrior - Kinship ::Unnamed warrior - Leadership ::Lizardfang - Intelligence ::Ember - Courage :Deputies ::Unknown Relationships Peers Whitestar : Maplestar's relation with the former leader was pretty neutral but, she considered him a peer nonetheless. She didn't wholeheartedly agree with his way of leading the Clan at most times, and it became more obvious when the Clan started supporting more and more of her own decisions above Whitestar. This did create some tension between the two, which due to his death was never resolved but Maplestar lives easy with this factor. She respected him more when she was a younger warrior before she became more opinionated and the Clan's deputy. Maplestar received the life of knowledge from the tom in her Nine Lives ceremony. Lizardfang : Maplestar held a lot of respect for the former deputy and her predecessor. She thought he was a very good warrior and deputy and was one of the cats that definitely couldn't hide his loyalty to FlameClan. While she didn't know him on a personal level, Maplestar still thought highly of him and knew that she would honour his service to the Clan after succeeding him as Clan deputy. :Sunpelt : Sandpaw : She was Maplestar's first apprentice who sadly passed away before she could receive her full warrior name. Sandpaw passed away after she was cornered and killed by a fox who Maplestar supposedly fought and drove off afterwards. Maplestar's act of bravery is what apparently made her a likely candidate for the next Clan deputy after Lizardfang's nearing retirement. Sandpaw was the daughter of Sunpelt, who was Maplestar's mentor and that is why she risked her own life to try and save the younger cat from the fox. Maplestar received the life of spirit from the she-cat in her Nine Lives ceremony. Rivals :IceClan's Leader - Quotes Images Life Pixels Maplestar.kitten.png|Kitten Maplestar.juvenile.png|Juvenile Maplestar.adult.png|Adult Category:She-cats